1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to movable equipment and more specifically it relates to illuminated furniture. The illuminated furniture incorporates light sources within diffuser to produce illumination, as well as to serve ordinary their ordinary function within a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous movable equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be necessary, useful and desirable articles for rooms, such as chairs, tables or beds, that are fit for use within the rooms. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.